bearfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Friends for Life (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Friends for Life" Season 1, episode 26. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? and Bear Teaches Pip and Pop How to Play with the Bear Coin Oh hi. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. I was wondering when you were going to get here and you're just in time. Come on in. Hmm? What's that smell? It's you. Ooh tell me. Bear talks about what friends do, Friends For Life (song) and What Do You Think? animated handshake appears in front of Bear, forming the word "Friends" below it. animated school appears, including the bus. animated car appears passing three houses. Earth appears right in front of Bear. animated UFO appears in front of Bear. There is an alien waving at the audience. I like jam You like jelly I like ham Ya' think ham's smelly But I like you, I do And you like me You think a rabbit's foot is lucky Me, I find it rather yucky But we're great friends On that, we can agree Biggest bubbles have to pop Ice cream cones, they often drop But our friendship will not stop We're friends for life I like ketchup You like mustard I like pudding You like custard But I like you, it's true And you like me I like cleaning I like dusting I like things You find disgusting But we're great friends On that we can agree Racing horses sometimes stumble Football players sometimes fumble But our friendship will not crumble Friends for life I like odds You like ends But we agree We're best of friends And I like you And you, well, you like me I like naps You say "oh, brother" But we agree We like each other 'Cause you like me No question I like you 'Cause you like me And baby, I love you You know it's true. Treelo Gets Upset Old Mother Hubbard Tutter Told Bear About Why Treelo's Upset Ojo Shows Up / Pip and Pop Enter the Kitchen Bear and his friends see Ojo making friends with Christine {Two carrots lay on a leaf while Ojo sits on a rock with Christine.} When You Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend You don't need a reason why You can Make Yourself a Friend You don't even have to try You can tell each other stories Share a laugh, or play pretend And it all comes true All ya' have to do is just Make Yourself a Friend You can Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend You can share your cheddar cheese And it's great to have a friend When it's time to swing on trees You can climb aboard a pirate ship Sail the Pond from end to end Fly around the moon in an afternoon When You Make Yourself a Friend So just Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend It's the greatest thing of all 'Cause you might just need a friend For a game of basketball Or to look for crumbs in corners Share an ice cream cone and then Open up your door to make room for more Make yourself another Friend You can Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend Luna tells Bear and his Friends about Ojo making friends with Christine / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: Kitchen - Night} Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. (enter their balcony) Ah, there she is. It's Luna, our friend, the moon. Hello, Luna. How are you? Luna: Well, Hello, Bear. Hello, Friends. I was just saying hello to all the stars in the night sky? And how were my Friends in The Big Blue House? Bear: Great, Luna. We had a great day. Luna: Really? Bear: Mmm-hmm. But then, I think every day you spend with your Friends is a great day, don't you? Luna: Oh, I know what you mean, Bear and my Friends. Friendship is one of the great things about the world. Bear: True, Luna, true. Luna: With all the hard and difficult things we all have to do, it's nice that there are Friends to make us feel better. Bear: And to play with. Luna: That is so true, Bear and my Friends. And I hope you don't mind me saying, that over all these years that you and I have known each other. Bear: Mmm-hmm. Luna: You have always been a wonderful friend to me too. Bear: Why, thank you, Luna. But then it's easy to be Friends with the Moon. All: (laughing) Luna: Well, it's time for me to join my Friends, the stars and light up the night sky. Bear: Okay, Luna, but before you go, would you join us in a Goodbye Song? Luna: I'd love to, Bear and my Friends. I'd love to. (Bear and Luna sing The Goodbye Song, Bear, Bye now. (Bear, head back to The Attic) Bear: Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh, (turns back on) By the way, this friendly Bear and his friends will be right here, ready to play. Whenever you are. Come back soon. (turns back off).Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts